Morning Has Broken
by Sigung-chan
Summary: [R15] Jelas, bahwa keluarga Akashi adalah keluarga terhormat yang religius. Namun, meski setiap minggu pergi ke Gereja, mengikuti Kebaktian dan Misa, Akashi Seijuurou tetaplah tidak memiliki pondasi kuat mengenai 'Tuhan'. - Pandangannya terblokir oleh toga para pastor muda. Tapi, ia tahu, bahwa siapapun pemain piano itu, ia memiliki surai biru yang lembut. BL


Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

I just borrow his Chara

Warning!

As you know, there will be so much typo, AU, OOC, and so much more.

Read first, and please give me your Review.. It's my pleasure...

Pemeran utama :

Akashi Seijuurou (17 tahun)

Kuroko Tetsuya (27 tahun)

Please Enjoy..

 **Morning Has Broken**

Akashi Seijuurou bukanlah seorang atheis. Ia memiliki agama. Ia dan Ayahnya rutin ke Gereja dan mengikuti Kebaktian. Lagipula, Ayahnya merupakan salah satu donator terbesar yang sering menyumbang untuk pembangunan Gereja. Jelas, bahwa keluarga Akashi adalah keluarga terhormat yang religius.

Namun, meski setiap minggu pergi ke Gereja, mengikuti Kebaktian dan Misa, Akashi Seijuurou tetaplah tidak memiliki pondasi kuat mengenai 'Tuhan'. Bahkan sebenarnya ia sangat meragukan keberadaan Tuhan yang selalu diagungkan. Ia bagai robot yang mengikuti ibadah tetapi tidak tahu makna dari semua jenis ibadah yang ia lakukan. Mungkin Ayahnya pernah mengatakan bahwa ibadah itu penting untuk mendekatkan diri pada Tuhan, tapi semakin ia beranjak dewasa, semakin ia tidak memahami maksud Ayahnya dan semakin ia merasa tidak menemukan apapun.

"Seijuurou, kita akan berangkat sebentar lagi."

" _Ha'i, Otou-sama_."

Hari Minggu merupakan hari rutin bagi Seijuurou dan Ayahnya untuk pergi ke Gereja mengikuti Kebaktian dan Misa.

(Nyonya Akashi sudah lama meninggal dunia bahkan sebelum ia sempat melihat anak tunggalnya tumbuh dan berkembang. Saat itu Akashi masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti apa itu kematian dan menerima bahwa Sang Ibu menemukan tempat yang lebih baik dibanding di dunia, namun beranjak dewasa ia mulai mengerti bahwa itu adalah kematian dan 'tempat yang lebih baik' itu maksudnya jasad yang membusuk di dalam tanah dan bersatu lagi dengan bumi.)

Ia memakai kemeja berwarna coklat dan celana kain serta sepatu pantophel hitam. Rambut merah darahnya hanya disisir secara singkat (karena ia tahu bahwa sekeras apapun ia berusaha menyisir, rambutnya akan tetap terlihat acak-acakan karena memang begitu model dari rambutnya. Dan ia tidak pernah senang memakai minyak rambut. Seolah rambutnya direkatkan dan terasa kaku dan licin. Memuakkan).

Ayahnya sudah menunggu di ruang tamu ketika ia turun dari lantai dua. Ayahnya memakai setelah jas semiformal dan celana kain. Dibanding pergi ke Gereja, Ayahnya tampak seperti ingin pergi ke sebuah pesta.

"Ayo kita berangkat."

.

.

.

Misa tidak pernah menjadi favorit bagi seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Ia merasa ngantuk disepanjang ibadah namun juga harus menahan diri untuk terus terjaga karena ia duduk di belakang para biarawan, biarawati dan Pastor. Bahkan ia tersiksa karena tidak bisa menguap.

Ia melirik di altar Gereja, seorang Pastor tua sedang memimpin dengan khidmat Misa di hari Minggu ini. Lilin-lilin di sekitarnya berdenyar pias, kalah terang dari cerahnya hari di bulan Februari ini. Para jemaat lainnya juga tampak kyushuk memperhatikan tiap Injil dan ceramah yang dibawakan oleh Pastor tua itu.

Pastor tua itu memakai toga berwarna putih susu yang tampak sangat kebesaran. Bahkan Seijuurou merasa bahwa warna putih rambutnya sudah nyaris menyaingi warna putih toganya. Suaranya saat membacakan Injil atau ceramah terdengar gemetar namun tampak sangat percaya diri. Bahkan Akashi sudah hapal tiap ceramah yang dibawakan oleh para Pastor. Toh, meski berbeda pembukaan namun isi ceramah tiap Minggu selalu sama, 'berbaktilah kepada Tuhan'.

Ia melirik Ayahnya yang tampak sangat serius mendengar tiap Injil yang dibacakan dari Alkitab. Jika bukan karena status keluarganya, mana mau Akashi Seijuurou duduk selama berjam-jam di Gereja sambil mendengar hal-hal membosankan seperti ini? Jika bukan karena Ayahnya yang terus menerus menyumbang dana untuk pembangunan Gereja, mungkin Akashi Seijuurou tidak akan pernah menginjakkan kaki di Gereja secara terpaksa.

Kadang ia berpikir, tidak bisakah Misa di Gereja dilaksanakan dengan sedikit lebih seru? Misalnya dengan mengalunkan lagu _Jazz_ dan para jemaat tidak harus duduk kaku mendengar Pastor ceramah? Atau misalnya tiap anak tidak wajib mengikuti Misa dan boleh menunggu di luar Gereja? Itu mungkin lebih baik.

Ia nyaris tertidur jika Tuan Akashi tidak menepuk bahunya, isyarat agar ia berdiri. Ia menatap sekeliling dan para jemaat melakukan hal yang sama. Kini saatnya untuk pembagian roti dan seteguk anggur. Ia sedikit bersyukur, setidaknya ia tidak harus terus-menerus duduk di tempat yang sama dan tidak boleh bergerak dalam jangka waktu yang relatif lama.

Seijuurou dan Ayahnya mengikuti antrian untuk mendapatkan secuil roti kering dan meminum seteguk anggur. Setelah mengantri, akhirnya tibalah gilirannya untuk mendapatkan secuil roti kering itu dan meminum seteguk anggur.

"Tuhan memberkatimu."

Bergumam 'terimakasih', Akashi kembali ke tempat duduknya dan memakan roti kering itu. Yah, setidaknya acara Misa tidak sepenuhnya membosankan ketika ia mendapatkan roti dan anggur.

Selanjutnya, Pastor tua itu kembali ceramah dan membaca Injil dan Seijuurou kembali mengantuk. Sisa-sisa roti di mulutnya sudah sepenuhnya lenyap dan tidak terasa apapun lagi. Ia berusaha mendapatkan kembali rasanya dengan menyelipkan lidah ke sela-sela gigi, barangkali ada beberapa remah yang menempel di gigi gerahamnya, namun ternyata sudah tertelan semua. Ia mendecakkan lidah secara tertahan.

Sesi ceramah yang hanya setengah jam terasa seperti dua jam berceramah tanpa henti. Tidakkah Pastor tua itu merasa lelah dipaksa ceramah terus-menerus? Seharusnya orang setua itu sudah beristirahat dengan tenang di dalam kamarnya sambil menikmati musim yang datang silih berganti. Memandangi alam dan mengenang masa muda.

Mata merahnya melirik kayu salib di dinding Gereja. Tidak ada hal yang istimewa dengan salib itu. Hanya saja salib itu besar dan berwarna coklat tanah. Tampak sederhana namun juga sangat mencolok di Gereja itu. Matanya kembali bergulir mengamati tiap jemaat yang hadir.

Kali ini ia melihat seorang Ibu muda yang beranjak keluar dari Gereja karena bayi di pelukannya tampak tidak nyaman dan ingin menangis. Ah, Seijuurou jadi iri pada bayi itu. Bayi itu bisa saja menangis dan Ibunya langsung keluar dari Gereja. Andai kata Seijuurou bisa melakukan hal itu, maka ia dengan senang hati akan memasang wajah mulas dan meminta izin untuk tidak mengikuti Misa.

Tapi sekali lagi, hidup tidak semudah membayangkannya. Ia tidak yakin apa yang akan dilakukan Ayahnya jika ia berani memasang wajah mulas di tengah Misa. Mungkin Ayahnya bukan hanya akan mengeluarkannya dari Gereja, tapi bisa juga dari rumah dan silsilah keluarga. Oke, berlebihan, tapi Akashi Seijuurou tidak pernah menutup kemungkinan itu. Mungkin saja itu bisa terjadi, mengingat Ayahnya yang akan melakukan apapun untuk status.

Hal yang paling ditunggu oleh Seijuurou adalah ketika menyanyikan lagu kudus. Bukan berarti ia hobi menyanyi dan ingin unjuk gigi. Itu lebih karena menandakan Misa akan berakhir dan itu membuatnya sedikit bersemangat (selain dari acara memakan roti dan meminum anggur).

Ia dan para jemaat lainnya bangkit dari bangku, bersamaan dengan sebuah dentingan piano yang mengalun lembut, menjadi intro dari lagu kudus itu.

Akashi Seijuurou yakin sekali bahwa ia sudah sering mendengar piano itu dimainkan sebagai instrumen lagu, namun entah kenapa, dentingan piano kali ini lebih indah dari biasanya. Lebih menghanyutkan daripada yang seharusnya. Lebih… merdu dan terasa membebaskan. Ia berusaha menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang memainkan piano, tapi pandangannya terblokir oleh toga para Pastor muda yang duduk di barisan paling depan.

Tapi, ia tahu, bahwa siapapun pemain piano itu, ia memiliki surai biru yang lembut.

.

.

.

Akashi mendapati Ayahnya sedang berbicara pada Kepala Pengurus Gereja dan Pastor tua tadi di depan sebuah ruangan penyimpanan. Mungkin saja mereka membahas tentang dana yang akan disumbangkan Tuan Akashi untuk pembangunan Gereja dan kegiatan amal yang akan dilakukan. Yah, Seijuurou tidak begitu peduli dengan itu semua.

Tahu bahwa tidak ada gunanya ia berada di sebelah Ayahnya saat ini, ia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar Gereja sambil menunggu Ayahnya selesai berbisnis. Meksi ia ingin berjalan-jalan, namun ternyata kaki dan tubuhnya membawa Seijuurou kembali ke dalam Gereja.

Gereja sepi. Para jemaat sudah beranjak pulang. Para biarawati sudah membeskan peralatan Misa. Praktis, tidak ada siapapun di dalam Gereja. Dari jendela yang terbuka, sinar mentari masuk dan menyinari seluruh aula Gereja. Aura di dalam Gereja juga berbeda ketika para jemaat hadir dan ketika tidak ada siapapun. Namun Akashi tetap melangkah masuk.

Ia masih terbayang dengan suara alunan piano ketika menyanyi tadi. Alunannya beda dari yang biasanya. Yang ini sangat merdu dan menyentuh hati, dan entah mengapa membuat Akashi sangat merindukannya meski ia selalu mendengar dentingan lagu yang sama.

Ia jadi ingin mendengar lantunan lagu itu lagi.

Seolah menjawab doa tersirat Akashi, suara dentingan piano kembali terdengar. Lantunan musik yang indah itu langsung masuk ke dalam indra pendengar Akashi dan beresonansi di sana berulang kali. Merayap dan membungkus hatinya dalam sebuah kehangatan yang tidak pernah ia rasakan namun sangat ia rindukan.

Apa ia sedang berfatamorgana telinga sekarang?

Penasaran, ia melangkah lebih dalam sambil mencari sumber suara.

Sampailah ia pada sisi lain dari aula Gereja. Tempat sebuah Grand Piano berdiri kokoh. Dan, tempat seorang bersurai biru muda menekan tuts-tuts piano.

Sinar mentari nyaris tidak menyentuh sisi aula Gereja, namun di mata Akashi sisi Gereja ini sangatlah bercahaya. Toga putih yang kebesaran, tangan putih pucat yang sangat pas menekan tuts dengan lembut dan penuh penghayatan, surai biru muda yang bergoyang pelan mengikuti alunan musik dan kelopak mata yang terpejam. Akashi merasa orang itu sangat… cantik.

Seolah semuanya terasa pas.

Seorang Pastor muda sedang terhanyut dalam dunia musiknya sendiri dan memainkan lantunan nada yang membungkus hati Akashi Seijuurou detik itu juga.

Apa ia sedang berkhayal? Sungguh, Akashi merasa dirinya sedang tidak sadarkan diri saat ini. Bagaimana mungkin ia masih bisa diam tak berkutik di tempatnya dan menatap bengong seseorang di depannya yang sedang bermain piano? Bagaimana mungkin untuk sesaat ia lupa caranya bernapas dan ia tidak merasa keberatan? Bagaimana mungkin untuk kali ini ia merasa waktu terhenti dan ia ingin terus menyaksikan pandangan di depannya?

Bagaimana mungkin dalam beberapa detik ia menjadi orang yang tidak realistis dan melankolis?

Sadar seseorang tengah memperhatikannya, pastor muda itu menghentikan permainannya. Kelopak matanya terbuka dan menampilkan iris lembut yang senada dengan langit musim semi. Wajah rupawannya menatap Akashi yang masih menatapnya tak berkedip.

"Ada perlu apa?"

Suara datar dari pastor itu membuyarkan lamunan Akashi. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali seperti orang bodoh dan menatap pastor itu. Pastor muda itu menatap Akashi bingung, mungkin ia berpikir bahwa Akashi ada urusan dengannya namun tidak berani memanggil.

Akashi memperhatikan raut datar dari pastor itu. Sungguh, sangat tidak bisa dibanyangkan ketika ia berwajah datar dan bermain piano dengan seindah itu. Tapi, Akashi tidak mendebat pemikiran itu ataupun menepisnya. Toh, faktanya memang orang berwajah datar ini yang bermain piano tadi.

"Halo? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya pastor muda itu lagi. Nadanya–meski minim–tersirat sebuah kecemasan. Mungkin ia mengira Akashi sakit dan ingin dibabtis.

Akashi kembali tersentak. Kali ini ia merasa malu karena ketahuan melamun lagi tentang pastor muda di depannya. Ia berusaha berpikir untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang keren dan tidak memalukan, namun otaknya kosong. Semua sudah dirampas oleh permainan indah tadi.

"Tadi… itu kau yang bermain piano?" Adalah apa yang akhirnya Akashi Seijuurou sampaikan.

Pastor itu tampak sedikit bingung, mungkin tidak menyangka akan mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu dari seorang bocah. Namun ia mengangguk. "Apa permainanku jelek?" tanyanya, berusaha mengoreksi diri sendiri.

Akashi refleks menggeleng. "Tidak. Kenapa kau berpikir bahwa permainanmu jelek?"

Pastor itu mengangkat bahu. "Hanya ingin mengoreksi diri. Kau sendiri, apa kau kemari hanya untuk bertanya hal itu padaku?"

Akashi bungkam. Sebenarnya ia tidak tahu untuk apa ia kemari. Tubuhnya yang membawanya kemari dan bertemu dengan Pastor muda itu. "Tidak juga. Aku sedang menunggu Ayahku yang sedang berbicara dengan Pastor kepala. Kebetulan saja kita bertemu." Setengah jujur dan setengah berbohong.

"Maksudmu, Pastor Shirogane?" tanya Pastor muda itu lagi.

Sebenarnya Akashi tidak tahu nama Pastor itu. "Mungkin," katanya acuh. "Yang tadi memimpin Misa. Mereka membahas tentang dana untuk kegiatan amal," jelasnya tidak perlu.

"Kegiatan amal? Apa kau putra dari Akashi- _san_?" tanya Pastor itu. Yup, nama Akashi sudah sangat terkenal dikalangan Pastor dan komunitas Gereja. Semuanya berkata Tuan Akashi. Terimakasih Ayah.

Seijuurou mengangguk kaku. Pastor itu melihat jelas keengganan Akashi, namun dengan sopan ia berpura-pura tidak melihatnya. "Aku belum pernah melihat Pastor sepertimu sebelumnya. Apa kau Pastor baru di Gereja ini?" tanya Akashi, mengingat-ingat di sudut Gereja mana ia pernah bertemu dengan pastor muda ini.

"Aku baru beberapa minggu tinggal di sini. Aku menggantikan seorang Pastor yang sedang bertugas ke luar kota. Mungkin karena itu kau tidak pernah melihatku," jelasnya. Seijuurou mengangguk paham.

"Sebelumnya, bukan kau yang bermain piano 'kan?"

Pastor itu menggeleng. "Bukan. Biarawati yang biasa memainkan piano sedang sakit. Jadi aku menggantikannya untuk sementara waktu."

Oke. Apa lagi yang harus Seijuurou tanyakan hanya untuk berbasa-basi secara cuma-cuma dan tidak perlu seperti ini? Sebenarnya Akashi sangat ingin menanyakan nama dari Pastor muda ini, tapi itu sangatlah tidak sopan, karena bahkan Sang Pastor tidak menanyakan namanya. Bisa-bisa ia dianggap anak kurang ajar dan tidak mengenal sopan santun.

"Seijuurou." Sebuah panggilan dari suara yang sangat ia kenal membuatnya berpaling dari pikiran-pikiran penasaran tentang Pastor muda itu. Ayahnya sedang berjalan menghampirinya.

" _Otou-sama_."

"Ayah mencarimu karena kau tidak ada di sekitar halaman Gereja, ternyata kau berada di sini. Ah, Selamat pagi Pastor," Tuan Akashi membungkuk singkat dan memberi salam pada Pastor muda yang sedang berdiri di belakang Akashi Seijuurou. Pastor muda itu juga membungkukkan badan singkat.

"Selamat pagi Akashi- _san_ ," katanya sopan. Senyum tipis bertengger di wajah Pastor yang pucat itu.

"Pastor Kuroko ya? Aku mendengar dari Pastor Shirogane bahwa ada pastor baru di Gereja ini," kata Tuan Akashi lagi.

" _Ha'i_. Kuroko Tetsuya _desu_."

"Baiklah, Pastor. Kami pamit dahulu." Ayahnya membungkuk lagi pada Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Semoga Tuhan memberkati kalian."

Lalu Ayahnya berjalan terlebih dahulu ke luar Gereja. Akashi Seijuurou tidak langsung mengikutinya. Ia menatap Pastor muda itu. "Sampai bertemu lagi… Pastor Kuroko."

.

.

.

"Ah, Akashi- _kun_ , selamat siang." Suara yang belakangan ini ingin terus Akashi dengar.

"Selamat siang Pastor Kuroko," balasnya sopan. Kuroko menemukan Akashi sedang berdiam diri di bangku Gereja di siang hari ketika ia ingin berdoa dan mengucap syukur.

"Ada perlu apa kemari? Apa Akashi- _kun_ juga datang untuk berdoa?" tanya Kuroko, duduk di samping Akashi Seijuurou. Akashi memperhatikan Kuroko Tetsuya. Toga putih yang kebesaran dan di tangannya terdapat Rosario berwarna hitam.

Sebenarnya Akashi juga tidak tahu kenapa ia datang ke Gereja, tempat paling mustahil yang pernah ia datangi secara sadar dan cuma-cuma. Tapi ada di sudut hatinya yang mengatakan bahwa mungkin saja ia bisa bertemu dengan Kuroko Tetsuya jika ia pergi ke Gereja dan tidak ada salahnya jika ia pergi (bahkan sesungguhnya Akashi tidak tahu kenapa ia harus bertemu dengan Kuroko Tetsuya).

Kuroko duduk persis di sebelah Akashi, sampai pemuda remaja itu mampu mencium wangi vanilla yang memabukkan dari Pastor di sebelahnya. "Apa Akashi- _kun_ baru pulang sekolah?" pertanyaan basa-basi ketika Kuroko melirik seragam SMA yang masih terpasang lekat di tubuhnya.

"Kelihatannya?"

Kuroko Tetsuya tersenyum tipis. "Akashi- _kun_ kelas berapa?"

"Aku murid tahun kedua di SMA," jawabnya acuh. Kuroko mengangguk paham. Ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan Rosario di tengahnya. Kemudian Kuroko memejamkan mata dan mulai berdoa dengan kyushuk.

Akashi Seijuurou hanya duduk di sampingnya dan memperhatikan setiap _gesture_ dari pastor muda di sebelahnya. Ia tidak berdoa, hanya memperhatikan wajah damai Kuroko yang tengah berdoa. Tak berselang lama, mata itu kembali terbuka.

"Semoga Tuhan memberkati kita." Kuroko Tetsuya tersenyum tipis lagi. Akashi bertanya-tanya apakah memang Kuroko hanya bisa berekspresi datar dan tersenyum tipis, tapi ia urung menanyakannya. Yah, seiring berjalannya waktu mungkin saja ia bisa melihat ekspresi lain dari seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.

.

.

.

Lain waktu, lain kesempatan, lain pula kegiatan Kuroko Tetsuya yang tertangkap oleh Akashi Seijuurou. Dentingan piano berkumandang di sepenjuru aula Gereja ketika Akashi Seijuurou menginjakkan kaki ke dalam Gereja. Cahaya pucat matahari di musim dingin ini tidak mampu menghangatkan seluruh aula Gereja. Sinar pucatnya hanya mampu bersinar malu di balik bias-bias musim dingin yang masih mendominasi Jepang.

Langkah kaki yang dibalut sepatu tali itu berjalan statis ke tempat familiar yang selalu menjadi tujuannya datang kemari. Alunan musik klasik itu menguat seiring dekatnya Akashi dengan sumber suara.

Lagi. Berkali-kali. Akashi tidak akan pernah bosan mendengar permainan musik dari seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.

Kuroko sedang tenggelam dalam dunia musiknya ketika Akashi sampai di sudut lain aula. Alunan lagu milik Beethoven itu terasa sangat indah di pendengaran Akashi. Apalagi Pastor yang memainkan piano, lebih dari sekedar indah.

Lagu selesai beberapa saat kemudian.

"Selamat siang Pastor Kuroko," Akashi berinisiatif menyapa terlebih dahulu. Lagipula tak akan ada salahnya jika kita mencoba beramah-tamah terlebih dahulu.

Menoleh ke sumber suara, Kuroko Tetsuya mendapati bocah SMA yang belakangan ini kerap kali mengunjungi Gereja dan berbincang dengannya. "Selamat siang Akashi- _kun_ ," katanya.

Kuroko menggeser tubuhnya hingga menyisakan setengah bagian bangku piano yang kosong. "Duduklah Akashi- _kun_. Akan lebih enak jika kita berbincang ketika duduk," tawarnya. Akashi tidak serta merta menolak tawaran itu. Ia melangkah mendekati Pastor bersurai biru itu dan duduk di bagian bangku lain yang kosong.

Toga putih milik Kuroko menyentuh langsung kemeja sekolah Akashi. Lagi, wangi vanilla yang memabukkan merasuki seluruh indra penciuman Akashi dan bersemayam di alveolus-nya. Jika ia bisa, ia mungkin saja akan mencium seluruh tubuh Kuroko Tetsuya untuk bisa merasakan wangi vanilla yang sangat ia sukai.

"Apa Akashi- _kun_ bisa bermain piano?" tanya Kuroko Tetsuya, menatap remaja lelaki yang sedang menuju kedewasaan itu dengan iris birunya.

"Aku sempat belajar dasar-dasar permainan piano ketika masih sekolah dasar," jelasnya. Jemari yang ukurannya lebih besar dari milik Kuroko itu diposisikan di atas tuts hitam-putih itu.

Jemari pucat milik Kuroko juga diposisikan di atas tuts, bersebelahan langsung dengan jemari Akashi. "Tidak apa. Aku bisa mengajarimu kembali," tawarnya diiringi dengan senyuman tipis yang biasanya.

Mendapati itu Akashi jadi ikut-ikutan tersenyum. "Tenang saja Pastor, aku ini murid yang cepat tanggap."

"Sombong sekali kau," tukas Kuroko, mendengus geli mendengar jawaban Akashi. Akashi tidak membalasnya. Ia menekan tuts-tuts piano dengan lembut, membimbing ingatannya kembali dengan partitur-partitur yang sempat dipelajarinya. Membawakan sebuah lagu milik Chopin.

Permainan tanpa cela dari seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Kuroko Tetsuya terpana mendengar permainan sempurna itu sebelum ia juga menekan tuts piano, melengkapi permainan Akashi.

Dan akhirnya, waktu mereka berdua terhanyut dalam lautan musik tanpa dasar yang mereka rindukan.

Waltz mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Jadwal hari Minggu ini adalah acara Bhakti Sosial. Jadi, setelah Kebaktian, di halaman Gereja akan dibuka stand-stand dan pembagian sembako gratis untuk fakir miskin dan acara amal untuk panti asuhan yang dinaungi oleh Gereja. Biasanya Seijuurou (sangat) tidak semangat mengikuti acara-acara semacam itu. Ia lebih memilih men- _dribble_ bola basket dan mengurung diri di dalam kamarnya sambil membaca beberapa karya sastra. Namun hari Minggu ini berbeda. Ah tidak. Setiap hari yang dihabiskannya setelah mengenal Kuroko Tetsuya jelaslah sangat berbeda.

Ia tidak begitu ingat ketika mengikuti Misa karena pandangannya tidak pernah lepas dari Pastor muda yang duduk di bangku samping aula, agak jauh dari keramaian. Kuroko Tetsuya tampak berbeda ketika sedang menjalani Misa. Ia memfokuskan diri sepenuhnya pada Tuhan. Dan Akashi Seijuurou juga memfokuskan diri sepenuhnya pada Kuroko Tetsuya.

Setelah Misa selesai, Ayahnya kembali berbicara dengan Pastor tua yang diketahui bernama Shirogane dan pengurus Gereja, mengenai pembukaan acara Bhakti Sosial dan kegiatan amal. Seijuurou tidak begitu peduli kemana Ayahnya menghilang atau sedang melakukan apa, tapi ia sedang disibukkan dengan mencari Kuroko Tetsuya.

Kadang Seijuurou merasa Pastor muda itu bagaikan bayangan atau kabut yang sangat tipis. Ia bisa saja kelimpungan mencari Kuroko Tetsuya dan tetap tidak bertemu dengannya, tapi lain waktu Kuroko Tetsuya tampak sangat nyata dihadapannya dan ia tidak perlu mencari-cari. Persis sepert kabut.

Ia berjalan menuju halaman Gereja yang sudah dipenuhi oleh banyak orang, entah itu biarawati atau Pastor, atau masyarakat yang mengikuti kegiatan Bhakti Sosial. Ayahnya tidak terlihat dimanapun ataupun Kuroko Tetsuya. Ia malas berbaur dengan keramaian, toh ia juga tidak memiliki andil apapun dalam kegiatan Bhakti Sosial. Biasanya jika acara seperti ini dilaksanakan, Akashi Seijuurou lebih memilih mengasingkan diri di taman belakang Gereja hingga selesai. Ayahnya juga selalu tahu dimana Seijuurou berada.

"Tidak ingin mengikuti acara Bhakti Sosial, Akashi- _kun_?" sebuah pertanyaan dari suara yang sangat ingin ia dengar menghentikan langkah Akashi menuju taman belakang Gereja.

Kuroko Tetsuya, dikelilingi beberapa anak kecil, menatapnya datar. Toga putih kebesarannya berkibar lembut mengikuti setiap langkah Kuroko. Rosario hitam djadikan kalung, sangat kontras dengan toganya yang berwarna putih bersih.

" _Ohayou gozaimasu,_ Pastor Kuroko," sapanya formal, meski dalam hati ia bersorak gembira karena menemukan orang yang sedari tadi dicarinya.

"Ya, _ohayou gozaimasu_." Kuroko tersenyum tipis. Akashi memperhatikan beberapa anak kecil itu yang tampak sangat senang mengelilingi Kuroko.

"Pastor, setelah ini ayo bermain bersama Mika," seru seorang anak perempuan kecil, menarik-narik toga putih Kuroko.

"Mika terlalu banyak bermain, kau seharusnya mengisi waktumu dengan belajar," ejek seorang anak lelaki kecil lainnya.

Gadis kecil bernama Mika itu hanya menjulurkan lidahnya. "Akira yang belajar terus saja tetap tidak bisa mengitung," balasnya.

"Apa katamu? Aku ini bisa berhitung tahu!" katanya tidak terima. Ia berusaha mengejar Mika yang bersembunyi di belakang Kuroko Tetsuya, menarik toga dan membuat Pastor itu kelimpungan.

"Kalian berdua, ayo hentikan," tukas Kuroko. Ia mengangkat gadis kecil itu dan menggendongnya. Gadis kecil Mika itu tampak sangat senang digendong oleh Kuroko dan dengan manja ia melingkarkan lengan kecilnya di sekeliling leher pucat Kuroko.

"Pastor akan menemani Mika bermain 'kan?" tanyanya lagi, meminta konfirmasi sekali lagi.

Kuroko tersenyum, namun senyum yang sangat berbeda dari senyum yang selalu ditujukan untuk Akashi Seijuurou. "Ya. Kita akan bermain lagi setelah acara ini selesai, bagaimana?"

Gadis itu tersenyum. "Ya!" ia lalu meloncat turun dari gendongan Kuroko dan kembali berlari menuju taman belakang Gereja dengan bocah lelaki yang mengikutinya. Senyum Kuroko tidak lepas dari wajhanya hingga dua bocah itu menghilang dari pandangan.

Kuroko Tetsuya menatap Akashi. "Ayo, Akashi- _kun_ juga ikut acara Bhakti Sosial," ajaknya, kemudian berjalan lebih dulu dari Akashi.

Bagai robot yang sudah diprogram, Akashi mengikuti Kuroko Tetsuya menuju keramaian dan membaur bersama yang lainnya.

Kuroko menempati sebuah stand yang berisi dua orang biarawati. " _Ohayou gozaimasu_ , Pastor."

" _Ohayou gozaimasu_."

Seorang biarawati tampak memberikan sekantong sembako kepada seorang perempuan tua dengan baju lusuhnya. "Terimakasih," katanya dengan gemetar.

"Semoga Tuhan memberkatimu."

Akashi hanya diam di dalam stand tersebut. Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Ia hanya memerhatikan setiap tindakan Kuroko Tetsuya. Bagaimana ia menerima para fakir miskin itu, memberinya sembako dan mendoakan mereka. Pastor muda itu melakukan semuanya secara cuma-cuma dan tulus.

Kuroko melihat ke arah Akashi Seijuurou. "Ayo Akashi- _kun_ , kau juga harus berpartisipasi," ajaknya, menarik lengan Akashi agar sejajar dengannya.

Lengan Kuroko terasa hangat, meski warna kulitnya sangat pucat. Jelas sangat kontras dengan kulit Akashi yang kuning langsat karena terlalu banyak melakukan aktivitas di lapangan, seperti bermain basket. Kuroko Tetsuya nyaris menghabiskan seluruh waktunya di dalam Gereja, berdoa, bermain piano dan membantu merawat Gereja.

Dengan enggan Akashi menghampiri Kuroko yang sedang sibuk membagikan sembako. Akashi tidak mengerti, mengapa orang suka sekali acara seperti ini. Bukankah acara seperti ini sangat membosankan?

"Kau terlihat sangat tidak bersemangat hari ini, Akashi- _kun_ ," kata Kuroko Tetsuya, memberikan sebotol air mineral untuk Akashi yang tengah duduk di bangku taman, sesaat setelah Bhakti Sosial berakhir.

Akashi menerimanya tanpa berkomentar. Ia tidak bisa mengatakan secara gamblang bahwa ia sangat tidak suka melihat cara interaksi Kuroko yang sangat ramah kepada orang lain yang bukan dirinya. Kenapa Kuroko bisa tersenyum begitu hangat pada orang lain namun hanya memberikan Akashi senyuman tipis?

Ia tidak mengutarakan hal itu karena itu adalah hal yang tidak masuk akal. Kuroko Tetsuya seorang pastor dan memang sudah menjadi kewajibannya untuk melayani masyarakat yang membutuhkan.

"Apa Akashi- _kun_ tidak menyukai acara Bhakti Sosial?"

 _Aku hanya tidak menyukai dirimu yang sangat ramah kepada orang lain._

Akashi mengangkat bahu tak acuh. " _Otou-sama_ sering mengadakan acara rutin Bhakti Sosial seperti ini, jadi menurutku ini sudah biasa." Itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kuroko Tetsuya, tapi menjelaskan kegiatan yang sering dilakukan Ayahnya.

"Ya, aku sering mendengar hal itu dari pastor-pastor Gereja ini," sahut Kuroko.

Akashi jadi ingin tahu, seberapa banyak hal yang diketahui oleh Kuroko Tetsuya mengenai keluarganya.

.

.

.

Mungkin sudah ada di dalam daftar kehidupan Akashi untuk ke Gereja dan bertemu dengan Kuroko Tetsuya. Itu semua sudah menjadi hal yang wajar bagi Akashi. Malah rasanya akan sangat aneh jika satu hari saja ia tidak bertemu dan berbincang dengan Kuroko Tetsuya. Aneh. Aneh sekali. Lalu, sudah menjadi kebiasan bagi mereka berdua untuk bertemu di sisi lain Gereja, tempat Kuroko Tetsuya selalu berada dan memainkan piano hitam itu.

Alunan lagu _Swan Lake_ mengalun indah di seluruh gedung Gereja, hasil kolaborasi antara Kuroko Tetsuya dan Akashi Seijuurou. Waltz mereka berdua. Seolah bukan hanya jari-jari mereka yang berdansa di atas tuts, tapi seluruh tubuh mereka juga berdansa bersama dengan lantunan lagu.

Lagu telah selesai dengan sempurna beberapa saat lalu, namun tak ada satupun dari mereka yang beranjak peri dari satu bangku yang diduduki oleh dua orang itu. Seorang Pastor dan seorang bocah yang tidak pernah mempercayai adanya Tuhan.

Tangan mereka bersentuhan satu sama lain dan mereka tidak ada niatan untuk menarik lengan masing-masing. Tuts piano harus menjadi saksi bisu antara jemari yang bersentuhan.

Akashi Seijuurou tidak berniat mengakhiri sentuhan tangan mereka. Jemari yang bersentuhan dengan Kuroko terasa sangat hangat dan ia tidak ingin kehilangan rasa hangat itu.

Perlahan, meninggalkan segala logika dan fakta bahwa mereka sedang berada di tempat suci, digenggamnya tangan kecil Kuroko dengan erat.

"Akashi- _kun_ …?"

Ia ingin merasakan kehangatan tangan Kuroko lebih dari ini. Ia ingin merasakan hangatnya _tubuh_ Kuroko. Ia ingin berbagi kehangatan bersama Pastor muda yang telah mencuri hatinya sejak ia mendengar dentingan piano Sang Pastor pertama kali.

Ia _menginginkan_ Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Kuroko…" panggilnya, menanggalkan gelar Kuroko. Persetan dengan itu semua. Akashi Seijuurou tidak ingin mengingat apapun yang menjadi penghalang bagi mereka berdua untuk bersatu.

Kuroko menatapnya bingung. Tangan yang digenggam Akashi terasa sangt panas, seperti terbakar. Ia bingung dengan sikap bocah di hadapannya. Akashi menatapnya dengan mata berkabut. Jantungnya bertalu keras dan dari sudut hatinya seolah ada yang berteriak bahwa ia harus segera melepaskan diri dari bocah di hadapannya atau ia tidak akan pernah bisa melepaskan diri.

"Akashi- _kun_ … kau kenapa?" tanya Kuroko bingung. Ia ingin menarik dirinya dari Akashi, namun tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Akashi akan melepaskannya begitu saja.

"Kuroko… aku menginginkanmu."

Pernyataan dosa keluar di tempat suci. Kuroko tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak terkejut mendengar kalimat yang jelas-jelas tidak boleh terucap. Kuroko menarik tangannya, namun Akashi tidak melepaskannya, malahan ia menggenggam tangan Kuroko lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

"Akashi- _kun_ , kau berbicara apa?"

Kuroko menatap wajah Akashi yang sudah sepenuhnya tertutup oleh nafsu. Jantung Kuroko seolah sudah hampir pecah karena sedari tadi berdetak terlalu keras. Ia merasa remaja tanggung di hadapannya bukan lagi seorang remaja, namun tampak lebih seorang predator yang kelaparan. Dan itu pertanda buruk bagi Kuroko.

Ditariknya Pastor bertubuh kecil itu hingga sepenuhnya tenggelam dalam dekapan Akashi. Seluruh tubuh Kuroko terasa seperti tersengat listrik ribuan watt dan bisa saja ia mengalami serangan jantung mendadak saat ini juga. Tepat di depan dada bidang Akashi, ia mampu mendengar degupan jantung Akashi yang sama liarnya dengan dirinya.

"Kuroko…" panggil Akashi lagi, langsung berbisik di telinganya. Mendengar bisikan itu, seluruh tubuh Kuroko bergidik. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa-bisanya digoda dengan nada se-sensual itu dari bocah yang bahkan belum genap berusia depalan belas tahun?

"Akashi- _kun_ … kau tidak bisa…"

Tapi kalimat itu tidak pernah selesai. Akashi sudah menempelkan bibirnya di atas bibir Kuroko. Membungkannya dengan sebuah ciuman yang selalu ingin Akashi lakukan, hingga terbawa sampai ke mimpi. Tidak siap, Kuroko Tetsuya hanya bisa mematung mendapati sebuah bibir lain berada menempel pada bibirnya.

Akashi Seijuurou melumat lembut bibir tipis Kuroko Tetsuya. Ternyata dugaannya selama ini benar, rasa bibir Kuroko Tetsuya sangat manis dan membuatnya ketagihan. Tapi, tidak perlu terburu-buru, rasanya ia mempunyai waktu di seluruh dunia untuk memcumbu Kuroko Tetsuya.

Akashi melepaskan lumatannya beberapa saat setelahnya karena tidak ada respon dari Pastor muda di hadapannya. Tapi bukan berarti ia akan berhenti disini. Sudah terlalu terlambat untuk berhenti dan mengakui dosa. Biarlah, jika Tuhan itu memang ada, maka biarlah Akashi Seijuurou melanjutkan aktivitasnya dan menjadikan Kuroko Tetsuya hari ini bersatu dengannya.

Ia berbisik di telinga pastor itu. "Balas ciumanku, Kuroko."

Barulah Kuroko Tetsuya sadar dan tersentak. "Akashi- _kun_ … Apa yang… Tidak! Kita tidak boleh… Ini salah..!" Kuroko berusaha melepakan diri dari Akashi Seijuurou. Demi Tuhan, ia seorang Pastor dan ia berada di rumah Tuhan. Ini sangat salah! Ini dosa.

Namun Akashi Seijuurou tidak ingin mendangar penolakan. Sudah cukup alam berteriak di hadapannya dan mengatakan bahwa ia tidak bisa bersama dengan Kuroko Tetsuya. Ia tidak mau lagi orang yang sangat dicintainya itu pergi dan berpaling. Entah sejak kapan Akashi tidak sadar bahwa Kuroko Tetsuya sudah menjadi bagian penting di kehidupannya.

Diciumnya lagi Kuroko Tetsuya, lebih dalam dan lebih berhasrat dibandingkan sebelumnya. Pagutannya lebih cepat dan lidahnya mengajak lidah Kuroko berdansa, seperti yang musik mereka lakukan. Waltz mereka.

Kuroko yang tidak siap dengan ciuman memabukkan itu hanya bisa menggunakan lidahnya untuk mengusir benda tak bertulang milik Akashi dari mulutnya. Rasanya aneh. Sangat aneh. Mulutnya terasa sangat penuh dan terasa sedikit menjijikan ketika lidah mereka bergesekan satu sama lain.

Saliva bertukar, bahkan tak jarang ada yang keluar dari mulut Kuroko dan menetes jatuh, mengotori toga putihnya. 'Usiran' yang dilakukan Kuroko dianggap sebagai 'tanggapan' untuk berdansa oleh Akashi dan ia semakin dalam memagut bibir Kuroko.

Setelah mereka berdua yakin tidak ada udara cadangan di dalam paru-paru, Akashi Seijuurou baru melepaskan ciuman panjang itu. Kuroko tampak kepayahan dan menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya, dengan wajah yang sepenuhnya merah dan bibir yang sedikit bengkak dan berwarna merah muda.

Demi Tuhan, ia malu sekali. Bisa-bisanya ia tidak berdaya di bawah Akashi Seijuurou sementara ia adalah pelayan Tuhan. Bisa-bisanya pula ia diam saja saat Akashi mendominasi mulutnya sepenuhnya. Dan, bisa-bisanya terlintas dipikirannya bhawa ia menginginkan lebih dari ini. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan dirinya?

Kuroko menundukkan kepalanya. Namun Akashi Seijuurou tidak membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Diangkatnya kepala Kuroko dan dihadapkannya langsung dengan wajahnya. Kuroko Tetsuya mungkin sudah tidak bisa lebih malu dari hal ini.

"Kuroko, aku sangat menginginkanmu," kata Akashi lagi. Dalam rasa malu, Kuroko menggeleng.

"Tidak… Tidak bisa. Tidak boleh. Ini tidak dibenarkan oleh Tuhan," katanya, nyaris berbisik.

Ada di sudut hati Akashi yang muak mendengar kalimat itu. Ia sudah tahu. Ia sudah sangat tahu hal tersebut. Akashi tidak butuh lagi seorang Pastor untuk menegaskan hal tersebut. Akashi tidak butuh apapun saat ini. Sungguh. Ia hanya membutuhkan Kuroko Tetsuya saja.

Tidakkah Tuhan selalu ada jika kita berdoa pada-Nya? Tidakkah Tuhan selalu ada bagi umat-Nya? Kalau begitu, sekali ini saja, biarkan Akashi bersatu dengan orang yang paling dicintainya. Hanya kali ini saja. Ia tidak menginginkan hal lain. Ia hanya menginginkan seorang Kuroko Tetsuya. Apa itu permintaan yang sulit? Ia tidak meminta yang aneh-aneh. Tidak bisakah kali ini Tuhan merestui Akashi?

"Kuroko… kumohon…" ratapnya. Kepalanya terkulai di perpotongan leher Kuroko Tetsuya yang tertutup toga putih. Aroma vanilla memabukkan itu kembali hadir dan mengisi seluruh paru-parunya. Ia jadi ingin tahu, seperti apa tubuh Kuroko dibalik toga kebesaran itu?

"Akashi- _kun_ …" Kuroko Tetsuya berbisik lirih. Kenapa? Bukankah tadi bocah itu tampak seperti predator yang kelaparan? Tapi kenapa sekarang ia seperti bocah kesepian yang tersesat? Kenapa ia tampak sangat rapuh sekarang? Apa yang salah?

Dengan pelan, Kuroko Tetsuya mendekap Akashi Seijuurou dalam pelukannya. Pelukan hangat yang tulus. Pelukan yang selalu dirindukan oleh Akashi.

"Kuroko… tidakkah kau menginginkan hal yang sama?" tanya Akashi lagi, dalam pelukan Kuroko.

Tidak ada sahutan dari Kuroko Tetsuya. Apa ia menginginkan hal yang sama seperti Akashi menginginkan dirinya? Apa ia menginginkan Akashi Seijuurou? Tidak. Ia tidak menginginkan Akashi. Ia milik Tuhan. Ia sudah mengabdikan seluruh hidupnya untuk mengabdi secara tulus ikhlas kepada Tuhan. Tidak. Ya, ia tidak menginginkan Akashi. Tapi, mengapa ada di dalam hatinya yang menginginkan hal yang lebih dari sekedar ciuman?

Akashi melepaskan pelukan Kuroko dan menatap langsung iris biru Kuroko dengan tajam. "Katakan Kuroko. Kau juga menginginkan hal yang sama," katanya.

Kuroko bergeming. Apakah ia menginginkan hal yang sama? Pertanyaan itu berputar di otaknya. Tidak. Ia tidak meginginkan apapun. Ia tidak menginginkan apapun selain melayani Tuhan. Namun Kuroko Tetsuya tidak menolak ketika untuk ketiga kalinya Akashi Seijuurou menciumnya.

Rasanya tidak menjijikan. Tidak seperti tadi. Ia tidak menginginkan hal yang sama, namun ia tidak kuasa untuk memejamkan mata dan menikmati ciuman panjang yang lebih lembut itu. Ia merupakan seorang pelayan Tuhan, namun ia tidak mampu menahan tangannya agar tidak melingkar penuh ketergantungan di leher Akashi. Ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak membuka mulut agar lidah Akashi bisa lebih leluasa menjelajahi daerah basah itu.

Kuroko memang tidak mengatakan apakah ia menginginkan hal yang sama atau tidak, namun seluruh tindakan Pastor itu sudah cukup menjadi jawaban bagi Akashi Seijuurou. Apa ini artinya Tuhan merestui mereka?

Seluruh tubuh Kuroko bergetar sesaat setelah Akashi menyudahi ciuman mereka. Kuroko memalingkan wajahnya malu, namun Akashi menarik wajahnya hingga berhadapan dengannya.

"Jangan berpaling," bisiknya. Kuroko semakin merinding mendengar bisikan itu.

Perlahan, Akashi menanggalkan toga yang membungkus tubuh Kuroko. Ternyata dugaannya benar, pastor itu bertubuh kurus dan bahkan kulitnya pun putih pucat. Ia menempelkan bibirnya di tulang belikat Kuroko yang menonjol dan menciuminya.

Tubuh Kuroko terasa panas dingin mendapati bibir itu menciumi belikatnya. Sekujur tubuhnya bergetar dan ia hanya bisa diam tanpa punya tenaga untuk melawan, karena meski ia berkali-kali menanamkan kalimat 'ia tidak menginginkan hal ini' tubuhnya berkata hal yang berlainan.

"Akashi- _kun_ …"

Ciumannya turun ke dada dan perut rata Kuroko. Pastor itu hanya bisa menahan napas dan lenguhannya ketika bibir itu bergerilya menyentuh titik-titik yang tidak pernah terpikirkan akan disentuh oleh orang lain.

Kuroko memejamkan mata ketika Akashi memegang sesuatu yang menjadi privasi di dirinya. Rasanya luar biasa malu dan ia ingin menghilang detik itu juga. Rasanya panas dingin mendapati area privasinya sudah tidak lagi menjadi privasi.

"Akashi- _kun_ …"

"Kuroko."

Akashi mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati Kuroko Tetsuya sudah memerah wajahnya hingga telinganya. Diraihnya wajah Kuroko dan diciumnya lembut bibir Kuroko, sementara tangannya bermain di bawah sana.

Kuroko tidak bisa membagi fokusnya antara membalas ciuman Akashi atau merasakan tangan Akashi di bawah sana. Dan ia juga tidak bisa berpikir bahwa ia masih berada di dalam Gereja. Mereka masih berada di rumah Tuhan.

Dengan sebuah gerakan cepat, Akashi memangku Kuroko Tetsuya dan kembali menciuminya. Bibirnya, pipinya, matanya, dagunya, lehernya dan meninggalkan beberapa bercak-bercak kemerahan yang tidak akan hilang dalam satu atau dua hari. Sementara Kuroko Tetsuya hanya bisa menopang seluruh kesadarannya di bahu bidang Akashi sementara bocah itu terus menerus memanjakan dirinya.

Seluruhnya, Kuroko memasrahkan diri pada kendali Akashi atas tubuhnya. Hari itu, ia menjadi milik Akashi Seijuurou.

.

.

.

Sementara Kuroko Tetsuya memakai lagi toga putih yang sempat teronggok di lantai, Akashi Seijuurou dalam diam memerhatikan Pastor itu. Kulit mulusnya tidak lagi semulus sebelumnya. Akashi sudah menandai di seluruh bahu dan dadanya dengan bercak-bercak merah. Bibirnya tidak lagi setipis biasanya. Akashi sudah melumatnya berkali-kali hingga sedikit bengkak.

Suara itu tidak lagi hanya digunakan untuk memuji Tuhan, namun juga digunakan untuk mendesah dan memanggil nama Akashi ketika mereka mencapai puncak kenikmatan. Dan Kuroko Tetsuya sudah tidak lagi seperti dulu. Beberapa menit yang lalu Akashi sudah menanggalkan seluruh kesucian Pastor itu di rumah Tuhan. Tempat yang seharusnya menjadi tempat berpulang bagi Sang Pastor.

Untuk beberapa saat tidak ada yang berbicara. Hanya terdengar suara kain yang bergesek ketika Kuroko berusaha memakainya lagi. Sejak mereka selesai, Kuroko tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun. Mungkin ia menyesali kegiatan tadi.

Akashi bisa saja berpikir seperti itu, mengingat sebenarnya ia yang memaksa Kuroko untuk melakukannya bersama dengannya. Tapi Kuroko juga tampak tidak keberatan ketika melakukannya. Jadi, kenapa ia diam saja?

"Hei Kuroko," panggil Akashi. Kini ia tidak lagi memanggil pastor itu dengan nama kehormatannya. Sungguh, mendengarnya membuat Kuroko merasa dirinya seolah pelacur. Kini setelah semua selesai, ia berpikir dengan jernih, rasa malu akan dosa menggerayangi dirinya. Bisa-bisanya ia dibutakan oleh nafsu sesaat. Bisa-bisanya ia terbuai dalam dosa yang sangat jelas. Bahkan orang bodoh pun tahu bahwa ia berdosa di hadapan Tuhan sendiri.

Sekarang, setelah ia kembali memakai toga, ia merasa sangat tidak pantas dan rendahan. Masihkah Tuhan menerimanya sebagai pelayan Tuhan setelah dengan sadar ia mengotori tempat suci ini? Masihkah Tuhan mau mengakuinya setelah apa yang ia lakukan? Masih pantaskah ia menganggap dirinya seorang Pastor? Seorang Pastor akan selamanya melajang dan tidak pernah terpikat oleh sesuatu yang duniawi. Namun dengan bodohnya ia menodai dan melanggar janji itu. Pantaskah ia?

Seharusnya dia bisa dengan mudah menghalangi Akashi Seijuurou melakukan hal tercela seperti itu. Ia Pastor, tapi ia sendiri yang termakan buaian itu. Menyesali sekarang pun sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Sudah terjadi. Ia sudah menodai dirinya sendiri secara suka rela. Tidak bisa ia memarahi dan membenci bocah itu. Yang paling patut disalahkan adalah dirinya.

Kuroko tidak menjawab dan terus menunduk. Rosario itu digenggamnya erat dan sekujur tubuhnya gemetar. Akashi tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Semua telah terjadi. Ia tidak menyesal. Sama sekali tidak, tapi ia hanya tidak berpikir apa dampaknya bagi Kuroko Tetsuya. Dan sekarang ia terancam akan kehilangan Kuroko Tetsuya.

Itu, mungkin akan lebih menyiksa dibandingkan kehilangan seluruh dunia.

.

.

.

Setiap orang memilih jalan yang berbeda karena memiliki alasan masing-masing. Begitu pula dengan Kuroko Tetsuya. Bukan tanpa alasan ia memilih jalan untuk menjadi seorang Pastor. Orangtuanya sempat menyayangkan keputusannya untuk menjadi Pastor, padahal Kuroko Tetsuya bisa menjadi orang hebat. Tapi ia tetap memilih jalan untuk menjadi Pastor. Ia ingin memuji dan melayani Tuhan.

Ia tahu bahwa menjadi Pastor adalah jalan hidupnya. Memakai toga berwarna putih dan mengikuti Kebaktian dan Misa merupakan sebuah kehormatan baginya. Menjadi salah satu dari keluarga besar Tuhan adalah rahmat yang tak akan bisa digantikan dengan apapun. Ia sudah bersumpah dengan Rosario bahwa ia akan melayani Tuhan dengan seluruh tubuh dan kehidupannya dan tidak akan berpaling barang sekejab.

Tapi sekarang, ia sudah tidak tahu lagi bagaimana cara ia bisa berjalan dengan leluasa di Gereja setelah melakukan hal berdosa seperti itu. Mungkin tidak ada yang tahu, tapi Kuroko Tetsuya selalu merasa malu dan berdosa setiap berpapasan dengan para biarawati dan Pastor. Ia merasa sangat hina. Ia merasa seperti seorang perempuan yang ketahuan telah berzinah.

Di dalam kitab suci, perempuan yang tertangkap basah berzinah akan dilempari batu sampai mati. Mungkin saja jika para biarawati dan pastor tahu akan hal yang dilakukan Kuroko, ia juga akan mendapat perlakukan yang sama, atau mungkin lebih kejam, mengingat ia berzinah di rumah Tuhan, tempat paling suci di mana Tuhan tinggal.

"Pastor… Pastor Kuroko!" seruan keras itu menyentak Kuroko dalam lamunan penuh dosa. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum melihat ke arah gadis kecil yang tampak kesal karena Kuroko mengacuhkannya.

"Ada apa Mika?" tanyanya lembut. Sekarang, setiap kali orang memanggilnya 'Pastor' ia akan semakin merasa berdosa. Tidakkah mereka tahu bahwa Kuroko melakukan sesuatu yang paling hina di rumah Tuhan?

"Pastor Kuroko kenapa sih? Dari tadi tidak menanggapi Mika," keluhnya sambil menggembungkan pipinya, ciri anak kecil yang ngambek.

Kuroko tersenyum tidak enak hati. " _Sumimasen_. Mika berbicara apa tadi?" tanyanya lagi.

"Mika berkata, ayo kita ke Gereja sambil menunggu _Okaa-chan_ menjemput Mika. Mika ingin mendengar pastor bermain piano," katanya sambil tersenyum sangat lebar. Polos dan benar-benar senyuman anak-anak.

Kuroko membeku. Seluruh sarafnya menegang. Masih pantaskah ia berada di Gereja, setelah ia mengotori Gereja? Masihkah ia akan diterima Tuhan setelah berzinah? Tidak, ia tidak sanggup. Ia tidak sanggup menangung malu jika ia pergi ke Gereja sekarang. Belakangan ini saja ia beralasan tidak enak badan karena menghindari tempat suci itu.

"Pastor Kuroko!" seru gadis kecil itu lagi. Kuroko Tetsuya belakangan ini suka sekali tersentak dan terkejut. "Kenapa melamun? Ayo pergi. Mika ingin mendengar permainan piano Pastor," ajaknya sambil menarik-narik tangan pucat Kuroko.

Tidak. Ia tidak bisa ke Gereja. Tuhan tidak akan memaafkannya. Ia tidak bisa menghadapi Tuhan ataupun tempat suci itu. Mungkin saja Kuroko sudah diharamkan oleh Tuhan. Tidak, tidak boleh. Tidak bisa. Ia berdosa. Ia rendah. Ia mahluk paling rendah karena mengotori rumah suci.

"…tidak… aku tidak bisa…" gumamnya.

"EEEH? Kenapa? Mika ingin pastor bermain piano," rajuk Mika yang mendengar gumaman Kuroko.

Namun Kuroko kembali menggeleng. "Tidak… ini salah… tidak seharusnya.."

"Pastor, ayolah!" rajuk Mika lagi, sambil menarik-narik toga Kuroko lebih kuat dan kencang. Namun Kuroko bergeming.

"…aku berdosa… Tuhan tidak mau menerimaku…"

"Pastor bicara apa sih? Tentu saja Tuhan menerima Pastor. Permainan piano Pastor 'kan bagus sekali. Mika saja senang mendengarnya," katanya lagi.

Kuroko tetap menggeleng, tenggelam dalam gumaman-gumaman yang ditujukan untuk dirinya sendiri. "…tidak… tidak bisa… aku ini mahluk hina…"

"Pastor bicara apa sih?!" Gadis kecil itu menatap Kuroko bingung. Hari ini, sejak tadi, memang ada yang aneh dengan Pastor muda itu. Wajahnya lebih pucat dari biasanya dan ia lebih sering melamun. Kuroko memang menanggapi seluruh celoteh gadis hiperaktif itu, tapi senyuman Kuroko tidak sampai ke matanya. Hati dan jiwanya seolah sedang berada di belahan dunia lain dan hanya meninggalkan raga yang kosong.

Tapi memang seperti itulah keadaan Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Mika," panggil seseorang. Seorang Pastor berusia sekitar enam puluh tahun berjalan mendekati Kuroko dan Mika. Toga putihnya berkibar lembut seiring dengan gerakanya.

"Selamat sore Pastor Shirogane," sapa Mika ceria, berlari dan memeluk Pastor tua itu.

"Sedang apa Mika berada di sini?" tanyanya basa-basi sambil menggendong bocah perempuan itu.

"Mika sedang menunggu _Okaa-chan_ menjemput. Awalnya Mika ingin Pastor Kuroko bermain piano di Gereja, tapi Pastor Kuroko menolak," ceritanya. Shirogane menatap Kuroko yang tampak kembali melamun dan tertekan.

"Mika, bagaimana jika bermain bersama _Sister_ Riko?" tawar Shirogane. Mika tampak keberatan.

"Tapi Mika ingin mendengar permainan Pastor Kuroko," katanya.

"Mika, saat ini Pastor Kuroko sedang tidak enak badan. Nanti, jika sudah sehat, Pastor Kuroko pasti akan bermain piano lagi," jelas Pastor tua itu.

Mika tampak berpikir sejenak. Mungkin karena Pastor Kuroko tidak enak badan jadi ia tidak seperti biasanya. Mungkin karena itu ia jadi suka meracau dan melamun. " _Souka_ ," gumamnya.

Mika turun dari gendongan Shirogane dan berlari ke arah taman yang lain di mana terdapat seorang biarawati yang menunggunya.

Shirogane duduk di bangku sebelah Kuroko yang masih tampak melamun.

"Kuroko- _kun_ ," panggilnya. Tidak ada sahutan.

"Kuroko- _kun_!" panggilnya dengan lebih keras dan Kuroko Tetsuya tersentak.

"Ah! P-Pastor Shirogane! Selamat sore," katanya cepat dan sedikit panik.

"Ya, selamat sore," balasnya.

Kuroko kembali menunduk. Rasa malu kembali menggerayangi dirinya. Ia semakin merasa berdosa. Fakta bahwa Pastor senior yang paling dihormati sedang duduk dekat dengannya membuatnya sangat jijik dan rendahan. Jika Pastor Shirogane tahu bahwa ia telah berzinah, apa yang akan terjadi? Masih maukah beliau duduk sejajar dengan Kuroko?

"Belakangan ini kau tampak sangat tidak sehat, Kuroko- _kun_ ," katanya memulai percakapan. Kuroko tidak membalasnya. Jika Pastor Shirogane tahu, masih maukah beliau berbicara dengan begitu santai dengannya?

" _Iie. Daijoubu desu_ ," jawab Kuroko pelan, namun Shirogane mengacuhkan jawaban Kuroko.

"Kau tidak mengikuti Kebaktian dan Misa. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu dan Mika- _chan_ merindukan permainan pianomu," katanya, menatap lembut Kuroko seolah Kuroko adalah anaknya.

" _Arigatou gozaimasu_." Kuroko kembali menunduk. Jika Pastor Shirogane tahu, akankah ia menatap Kuroko dengan tatapan lembut seperti itu lagi?

"Kuroko- _kun_ , apa telah terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Shirogane, langsung menancap di hati Kuroko.

Terjadi sesuatu? Bukan, Kuroko Tetsuya telah _melakukan_ sesuatu. Sesuatu yang sangat terlarang dan berdosa. Tapi ia tidak bisa mengatakan hal itu. Tidak akan ada tempat untuk seorang pendosa.

"Kuroko- _kun_ , Tuhan tidak akan membiarkan hamba-Nya memikul beban sendirian. Ia selalu ada," katanya lembut. Terimakasih Pastor Shirogane, tapi saat ini 'Tuhan'lah yang paling dihindari oleh Kuroko. Justru karena Tuhan selalu ada, Kuroko rasanya tidak akan pernah sanggup menginjakkan kaki di Gereja lagi.

" _Ha'i_ ," gumamnya asal.

"Mungkin dengan berdoa pada Tuhan, itu akan meringankan masalahmu," usul Shirogane. Ya, dan berdoa pada Tuhan adalah hal terakhir yang ingin Kuroko lakukan setelah dosa yang ia perbuat.

" _Ha'i_." Lagi-lagi gumaman asal.

Kalau boleh jujur, Kuroko sebenarnya sangat ingin menceritakan semua perbuatannya pada Pastor Shirogane. Tapi ia sangat tidak siap mendapati respon dari Pastor senior itu. Ia orang yang sangat berdosa. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa terus-menerus seperti ini. Suatu saat nanti, cepat atau lambat semuanya pasti akan terkuak. Ia tidak akan bisa menjalani kehidupan yang sama seperi sebelumnya.

"Pastor," panggil Kuroko lirih. Shirogane menoleh pada Kuroko yang tertunduk. "Apa yang akan terjadi, jika seorang Pastor melakukan sebuah perbuatan dosa?" tanya Kuroko lirih.

Shirogane hanya melirik Kuroko yang tertunduk sebelum matanya menerawang jauh ke depan. "Kuroko- _kun_ , tidak ada manusia yang tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal yang membuatnya berdosa. Setiap orang memiliki dosa masing-masing. Kita hidup di dunia ini saja karena dosa kita," jelasnya.

Kuroko mengangkat pandangannya. "Tapi, jika Pastor melakukan sebuah dosa besar, apa yang akan terjadi padanya?"

"Jauh sebelum Pastor melakukan perbuatan dosa, manusia pertama yang diciptakan Tuhan juga melakukan sebuah dosa besar dan apa yang terjadi padanya? Ia ditaruh di bumi dan menjalani kehidupan dengan kekuatan sendiri."

Shirogane melirik Kuroko yang tampak lebih sengsara dibandingkan sebelumnya. "Tapi jika menurutku pribadi, apa yang dilakukan Tuhan kepada Adam dan Hawa bukanlah sebuah hukuman. Mungkin mereka memang bersalah karena termakan godaan dan memakan apel terlarang. Tapi, coba bayangkan jika Adam dan Hawa tidak memakan apel terlarang itu? Mereka akan tetap menetap di surga dan selamanya akan terus seperti itu. Dan yang terjadi? Kita mungkin tidak akan pernah ada. Kehidupan mungkin hanya akan berjalan sangat tenang dan tidak akan menyenangkan."

Jeda.

"Aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu sampai kau sendiri mengungkit 'dosa besar', Kuroko- _kun_. Tapi menurutku jika itu sudah terjadi, maka itu memang harus terjadi. Kau mau menyesal sedemikian rupa juga tidak akan mengubah gurat takdir. Itu memang sudah harus terjadi. Tuhan sendiri yang menentukan hal itu."

Kuroko tidak merasa lebih baik. "Tapi, perbuatan dosaku saat itu mungkin saja bisa dicegah. Aku bisa saja tidak termakan nafsu sampai melakukan dosa. Jika seperti itu, apa itu juga termasuk dalam gurat takdir?"

Shirogane menutup matanya lalu membukanya kembali. "Jawabannya sama dengan ketika Adam dan Hawa memutuskan untuk memakan apel terlarang itu. Saat itu juga mungkin mereka seharusnya bisa menahan hawa nafsu mereka dari godaan ular. Tapi apa mereka melakukannya? Tidak. Mereka tetap memakan apel dan jatuh ke bumi."

"Banyak orang melakukan hal-hal yang menjadikan dirinya berdosa. Kita, bahkan aku sekalipun, tidak pernah luput dari dosa. Karena, dosa juga merupakan bagian dari kehidupan kita. Kita ada di dunia ini karena dosa yang dilakukan oleh manusia pertama, jadi jangan khawatir jika kau melakukan dosa. Kita bisa meminta pengampunan pada Tuhan."

"Tapi, aku tidak yakin Tuhan akan mengampuniku meski aku meminta pengampunan Tuhan. Aku mengotori rumah Tuhan dengan dosaku," lirih Kuroko.

"Kuroko- _kun_ , tampaknya kau tidak benar-benar paham dengan apa yang kuucapkan sedari tadi. Yah, tapi tenangkanlah dulu dirimu baru mulai berpikir jernih. Kau dalam kondisi seperti ini juga karena tidak berpikir dengan jernih.

"Begini, Kuroko- _kun_. Apa kau pikir Adam dan Hawa tidak mengotori rumah Tuhan dengan dosa mereka? Mereka sangat mengotori rumah Tuhan sehingga Tuhan mengirimkan mereka ke dunia. Tapi setelah mereka di dunia, apakah Tuhan serta merta meninggalkan mereka? Tidak 'kan. Di dalam kitab dikatakan bahwa Tuhan mengampuni sebanyak tujuh puluh tujuh kali tujuh kali yang artinya Tuhan tidak akan pernah bosan mengampuni kita."

"Aku tidak menjamin seratus persen bahwa Tuhan akan mengampuni seluruh dosa-dosa yang kita lakukan, tapi Tuhan tidak akan meninggalkan kita."

Kuroko merasa bimbang. "Lalu, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Pelan dan penuh kehangatan, pundak Kuroko ditepuk oleh Pastor senior itu. "Itu, kau sendiri yang harus menentukannya. Aku tidak bisa mendiktemu untuk melakukan sesuatu. Kau yang harus memutuskan apa yang akan kau lakukan. Tapi, meski jalan yang kau pilih itu salah atau bahkan kau menyesalinya, Tuhan tidak pernah meninggalkanmu. Tidak pernah sekalipun."

.

.

.

Merana terus menerus di dalam kamar juga tidak ada gunanya. Kuroko Tetsuya tidak bisa terus menghindar dari kenyataan. Ia tidak bisa menghindar dari dosa dan berpaling seolah tidak pernah terjadi apapun. Cepat atau lambat ia akan menghadapi dosa itu dan konsekuensinya. Tidak ada gunanya juga jika terus berlari dan menghindar dari perbuatan.

Malam sudah sangat larut, dan jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Toga putihnya tergantung anggun di lemarinya. Ia memakai sweater tebal dan kaki pucat yang terbalut kaos kaki tebal itu dipakaikan sepatu langsung masuk. Dengan pelan, ia keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan sepanjang koridor asrama yang sepi menuju Gereja.

Kuroko Tetsuya harus menahan gigilan karena angin malam di bulan Februari tidak pernah bersahabat. Surai birunya diacak-acak ganas oleh angin dingin yang menusuk kulit. Langkahnya dipercepat agar ia bisa mendapat kehangatan di Gereja.

Pintu Gereja masih terbuka ketika ia sampai disana. Setengah berlari, ia memasuki area suci itu dan langsung melesak ke dalamnya. Setidaknya hawa di dalam Gereja tidaklah sedingin hawa di luar.

Lalu, ia menatap lurus kayu salib besar yang terdapat di ujung Gereja. Ya, mungkin ini saatnya ia mengakui secara gamblang dosanya, meski Tuhan pasti sudah tahu tentang dosa yang ia lakukan.

Perlahan, dengan mengumpulkan segala tekad, ia berjalan mendekati altar, tempat biasa Pastor Shirogane memimpin Kebaktian dan Misa. Duduklah Kuroko Tetsuya di lantai dingin Gereja, tak berdaya dan penuh dosa.

Ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, bersiap berdoa jika tidak ada suara dentingan piano yang mengalunkan _Love Sorrow_ dengan lembut dan penuh kesedihan. Kelopaknya terbuka dan Kuroko bangkit.

Siapa yang berada di Gereja selarut ini selain dirinya? Apa ada biarawati atau Pastor lain yang ingin berdoa di malam hari? Tapi kenapa ia bermain piano?

Penasaran, Kuroko Tetsuya mengampiri sisi aula Gereja untuk melihat siapa orang yang sedang bermain piano. Karena itu, ia sangat terkejut melihat orang yang paling tidak diharapkannya berada di Gereja.

"Akashi- _kun_ …" gumamnya keras.

Akashi Seijuurou menghentikan permainan lagu sedih itu. Ia menatap Kuroko Tetsuya yang tampak terpaku di tempatnya. " _Konbanwa._ "

"Apa yang Akashi- _kun_ lakukan di sini?" tanya Kuroko bingung, berjalan menghampiri bocah yang berbagi dosa dengannya.

Akashi mengangkat bahu cuek. "Kupikir jika aku memainkan sebuah lagu maka kau akan datang menemuiku dan ternyata itu manjur, karena kau langsung datang menemuiku," jelasnya. Ia menggeser tempatnya hingga menyisakan setengah bagian bangku yang kosong.

"Duduklah Kuroko," tawarnya.

Kuroko bergeming. Haruskah ia menuruti Akashi? Bagaimana jika bocah itu mengulang hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukannya tempo lalu? Mengulang dosa yang sama? Menodai rumah Tuhan lagi? Haruskah ia berjalan mendekat?

"Tak perlu khawatir Kuroko, aku tidak akan melakukan apapun padamu," kata Akashi, seolah membaca pikiran ketakutan Kuroko.

"Tidak apa-apa Akashi- _kun_ , aku lebih senang berdiri di sini," tolak Kuroko halus. Akashi harus menelan sebongkah kekecewaan karena Kuroko menolaknya.

"Kau sendiri, kenapa malam-malam ke Gereja, Kuroko?" tanya Akashi.

Kuroko tidak langsung menjawab. Matanya difokuskan pada kayu salib besar di ujung Gereja. "Aku hanya merindukan Tuhan," gumamnya asal. Tapi memang seperti itu keadaannya.

Akashi memperhatikan pakaian Kuroko yang sederhana. Hanya berbalut sweater tebal, celana piyama dan sepatu langsung masuk. Penampilan yang bertolak belakang jika Kuroko sedang memakai toga putih kebesarannya.

Akashi bangkit dari bangku piano dan berjalan menghampiri Kuroko. Diraihnya tangan Kuroko dan digenggamnya erat. Kuroko terlalu terkejut untuk menjelaskan atau sekedar menghentak lepas tangan Akashi. Lagipula dosa itu berawal dari sebuah genggaman tangan.

"Akashi- _kun_ , apa yang mau kau lakukan?" tanyanya, mengikuti Akashi yang berjalan ke depan altar Gereja.

Dituntunnya Kuroko untuk duduk di bangku paling depan dan Akashi duduk di sebelahnya. Kuroko memandangnya bingung. "Akashi- _kun_?"

"Diamlah Kuroko, aku jadi tidak bisa berkonsentrasi," tukas Akashi.

Kuroko memandangnya bingung, "Apa maksudmu, Akashi- _kun_?"

Akashi menghela napas panjang. "Kau kemari untuk berdoa dan meminta pengampunan pada Tuhan 'kan? Lakukan sekarang," katanya, seperti memberi perintah.

Kuroko tidak langsung mengerti maksud bocah SMA itu jika Akashi tidak memejamkan mata dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya. Kuroko Tetsuya akhirnya melakukan hal yang sama. Berdoa meminta pengampunan Tuhan.

Lain Kuroko, lain pula Akashi. Sesaat setelah Kuroko memejamkan matanya dan berdoa secara sungguh-sungguh, Akashi tidak ada niat sama sekali untuk berpaling dari wajah Kuroko. Dalam mata terpejam karena berdoa pun ekspresinya tetap datar. Tapi, Akashi sudah melihat ekspresi lain yang langka dari seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.

Tak berselang lama, Kuroko kembali membuka matanya.

"Sudah selesai memohon ampun?" tanya Akashi, membuat Kuroko terlonjak kaget sebelum kembali mengontrol mimik wajahnya.

"Begitulah. Akashi- _kun_ sendiri, sudah selesai berdoa?" tanyanya.

Akashi mengangguk acuh. Ia tidak peduli pada hal-hal semacam itu, ia hanya peduli bahwa Kuroko Tetsuya yang berada di sampingnya adalah nyata dan bukan hanya kabut semata yang dapat menghilang ketika hari cerah.

Lalu keheningan mendominasi di antara mereka. Kuroko masih sibuk dalam pikiran dosanya dan ketakutannya, sementara Akashi memutar otak bagaimana caranya agar Kuroko tidak lagi merasa bersalah. Ah, sungguh merepotkan.

"Kuroko," panggil Akashi. Kuroko hanya melirik pada bocah itu. "Apa yang telah kita lakukan waktu itu, apa kau menyesalinya?" tanyanya pelan. Matanya menatap lurus Kuroko Tetsuya yang enggan menjawab.

Seharusnya dia bisa dengan tegas mengatakan 'ya', tapi tidak ada yang keluar dari mulutnya. Lidahnya kelu dan otaknya mampet.

Apa ia menyesalinya?

Ia merasa berdosa dan sangat hina.

Apa ia menyesalinya?

Ia merasa menjadi manusia yang penuh nafsu dan tidak mampu menahan godaan.

Apa ia menyesalinya?

Ia merasa sangat rendah dan malu.

Apa ia menyesalinya?

Apa ia menyesalinya? Apa yang telah mereka berdua lakukan adalah sesuatu yang salah dan penuh dengan dosa. Mereka mengotori rumah Tuhan dengan berzinah, tapi apakah Kuroko Tetsuya menyesalinya?

Apakah sempat terlintas di benaknya bahwa ia sangat menyesali perbuatan mereka? Apakah ia… menyesalinya?

Ia menatap Akashi. "Aku… merasa diriku sangat hina dan sangat berdosa. Aku merasa sangat malu jika berpapasan dengan para biarawati dan Pastor. Aku merasa sangat kotor dan rendah. Tapi, apakah aku menyesalinya? Jujur saja aku… tidak tahu. Aku tidak tahu."

Lalu hening. "Bagaimana dengan Akashi- _kun_? Apa kau menyesalinya?"

Akashi menghempaskan punggungnya pada punggung bangku. Irisnya yang semerah darah menatap lurus ke dalam mata Kuroko. Ia menggeleng tegas. "Tidak. Aku tidak menyesalinya."

Seharusnya Kuroko tidak terkejut dengan pernyataan itu. Tapi entah kenapa ia merasa sakit hati mendengar Akashi melakukannya. Tidakkah pemuda tanggung itu berpikir bahwa merea berdosa karena telah mengotori rumah Tuhan? Apa Akashi memang sengaja melakukannya dan membuangnya begitu saja? Apa memang seperti itu harganya di mata seorang Akashi Seijuurou?

"Aku senang bisa bercinta denganmu di hadapan Tuhan. Setidaknya itu membuktikan bahwa aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu," lanjutnya. Kuroko Tetsuya tidak bisa untuk tidak lebih kaget lagi. Apa yang baru saja dikatakan remaja tanggung ini?

"Apa?"

Akashi hanya mengangkat bahu cuek. "Iya. Aku mencintaimu Kuroko Tetsuya dan aku senang bisa bercinta denganmu di tempat yang kau sebut rumah Tuhan ini. Apa pernyataanku kurang jelas?"

"Akashi- _kun_ … kau… tapi… bagaimana mungkin?" Entah sebenarnya Kuroko ingin bertanya apa, ia sendiri tidak tahu. Dia menatap remaja SMA itu dengan pandangan yang ia sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana cara menjelaskannya.

"Kau bilang kau tidak tahu apakah kau menyesali perbuatan kita atau tidak. Yah, tapi itu bukan masalah untukku. Kita bisa terus mengulangi perbuatan kita sampai kau menemukan jawabanmu, meski sebenarnya aku bisa menebak apa jawabanmu yang sesungguhnya."

"Akashi- _kun_!" tegur Kuroko, setengah malu dan setengah tidak percaya. "Tidakkah kau sadar kita sedang berada di tempat suci? Jangan mengatakan hal yang frontal seperti itu!"

Akashi menyeringai mendapati Pastor muda itu merona dibalik bias cahaya rembulan yang remang-remang. "Kenapa Kuroko? Apa kau malu? Tenang saja, kau akan terbiasa nanti," kata Akashi.

"Akashi- _kun_ , tidakkah kau sadar sesuatu? Aku ini seorang Pastor! Dan tidak seharusnya kita melakukan hal seperti waktu itu. Itu salah dan kita juga tidak seharusnya membahas hal itu di tempat ini," jelas Kuroko, mati-matian menyadarkan kesadarannya yang nyaris hilang jika ia bersama dengan Akashi Seiuurou.

"Dan tidakkah kau menyadari sesuatu juga? Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu sampai aku tidak lagi mempedulikan hal-hal sepele seperti itu. Aku mencintaimu dan aku tidak peduli meski kau Pastor atau kau menjadi Paus sekalipun. Aku tidak peduli pada apapun asalkan aku bisa berada bersamamu. Aku tidak peduli pada hal yang benar atau salah selama aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu dan perasaanku padamu bukanlah kesalahan."

"Akashi- _kun_ , kau tidak mengerti…"

"Bukan. Bukan aku yang tidak mengerti, tapi kau yang tidak mengerti. Tidakkah kau sadar bahwa dirimu juga begitu menginginkanku? Tidakkah kau tahu bahwa kau juga mengharapkan hal yang sama denganku? Kau tidak sadar bahwa kau juga mencintaiku. Kita tidak salah Kuroko. Kita saling mencintai."

"Akashi- _kun_ … hentikan…"

"Tidak. Kau yang tidak pernah mengerti Kuroko. Perasaan kita tidak salah. Ini bukanlah kesalahan. Ini adalah sesuatu yang wajar bagi dua orang yang saling mencintai. Kau tidak perlu terus menerus menyalahkan dirimu sendiri dan menghukum dirimu. Jangan menyiksa dirimu sendiri."

Kuroko terdiam.

Otaknya berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja Akashi katakan. Benarkah itu? Benarkah bahwa sebenarnya ia mencintai Akashi Seijuurou? Benarkah bahwa sebenarnya ia juga menginginkan hal yang selama ini ia anggap dosa? Benarkah bahwa sebenarnya ia tidak melakukan kesalahan? Benarkah begitu? Bisakah ia mempercayai ucapan anak SMA itu?

Akashi meraih bahu Kuroko yang tampak tegang. Ia memposisikan dirinya hingga berhadapan dengan Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Kuroko, dengar. Aku akan mengatakannya sekali lagi. Aku jatuh cinta padamu Kuroko Tetsuya. Dan aku senang bisa mengatakannya di hadapan Tuhan. Aku senang bisa bercinta denganmu di rumah suci yang kau hormati ini. Dan aku senang karena kau–mesti tidak sadar–tidak menyesali apa yang kita lakukan."

Kuroko masih diam. Perlahan ia mengangkat wajahnya dan mata birunya tampak berkaca-kaca.

"Benarkah? Benarkah itu? Apa itu benar bahwa aku juga mencintaimu? Apa itu benar bahwa aku tidak merasakan setitik rasa penyesalan ketika aku bercinta denganmu? Apakah itu benar, Akashi Seijuurou?"

Tapi Akashi tidak harus menjawab seluruh pertanyaan Kuroko Tetsuya. Sebuah ciuman lembut saja sudah cukup untuk menjelaskan semua perasaan yang mereka rasakan.

 **THE END**

* * *

A/N: Maafkan saia. Hanya itu yang bisa saia katakan.


End file.
